Joeltron (JONTRON X JOEL)
by MattTehRatt
Summary: Vinesauce Joel goes to New York to visit Vinesauce Vinny, but meets Jontron instead.
blockquote
p class="MsoNormal"Joel stepped out of the plane, pins and needles surging through his body. His headphones lay on his neck, still surging from the loud metal music he had been playing for the last hour on the plane ride. He was in Long Island, New York, to meet Vinny, one of the other members of Vinesauce. Joel's black Metallica shirt was wrinkly, and had a mustard stain on it, and his shorts were equally as squalid. He walked onwards, into the airport. He opened the door, and spoke to a lady situated at a desk, reading a newspaper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" Joel asked. The lady looked up from her emPeople /emmagazine./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes?" She said in a high-pitched whine./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, where are those rental cars?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right that way, sir." She pointed a crooked, bright-red-tipped finger to the left. There were more desks, each from a different rental car agency. "Thank you, Madam."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman looked up, shocked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm a man…"/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border-top: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"A minute after the altercation with the ulgy, feminine man, he walked up to the cheapest rental agency, and rented a cheap van. He stepped into the van, and drove to the nearest bar he could find./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"JonTron was also on a plane. One from New Jersey, to New York, on a vacation. The flight had been delayed twice, and he had sat between two babies, and a large man. As soon as he got off, he also rented a car, coincidentally the same car, from the same woman, speaking to the same feminine man as Joel. He also drove to the nearest bar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joel was almost completely drunk. He sat on a stool, ordering drink after drink, when Jon stepped in. Jon immediantly recognized Joel. Jon stepped up to the drunk man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, uh, Joel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hoodafack are yuu?" Joel slurred back/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jon. Jontron, Jon jaf-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Idungif a faack" Joel said back/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, uh….haha…" Jon replied. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Jon ordered Joel a beer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There you go." Jon said/p  
p class="MsoNormal""zhanks, friend" Joel replied. Jon grinned at his new pal. Joel stared at Jon, and in his intoxicated state, said, " Ah luv ya mahn…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jon replied back, and said "I love you too…pal…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joel then barfed on top of Jon, covering him in disgusting goop./p  
p class="MsoNormal""JOEL WHAT THE HELL"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""haha I barfed on you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""GODDAMNIT JOEL!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jon stepped off his stool, looked angrily at Joel, then stormed out of the bar./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait,noooo." Joel shouted, fell off his stool, and ran to meet up with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, fuck, this was a new shirt…" Jon was mumbling, when Joel caught up to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugh, look what you did!" Jon said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah'm sorry, pal, ah juzz hade tah mach too drank"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jon laughed, and patted Joel on the shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's already midnight where are you going to go?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ahdunno, I obvussly cant drav."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How about you come to my place?" Jon offered/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joel brighted up at the idea, and / "Yeh, shat' sounds nahc."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joel and Jon arrived at Jon's hotel. Joel noticed there was only one bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wher I gonn' sleep?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On the cou-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hell naw, mahn, I'm naht slepin' on a couch!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then, your sleeping with me…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There were a few minutes, pregnant with sexual tension./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shound's good…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joel and Jon stepped into the large bed, each facing different walls./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Joel and Jon drifted off to sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Joel awoke, he was heavily hungover, and very confused. He was even more confused to find JonTron's butt in his face. /p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"( TO BE CONTINUED)/p 


End file.
